The Only Exception
by pink-heronsGAA
Summary: The title says it all. Inspired by Paramore's hit The Only Exception. Promises are meant to be broken when she finally meets him or is he completely be the one? Talks about loving again and second chances. Read on and find out. Short story, not 1 shot
1. Chapter 1

_**THE ONLY EXCEPTION**_

_**Chapter one**_

I promise myself never to love again. I'm already sick of it all. I allowed myself to lose all of my sanity to some stupid and reckless doing. Because of love, I risked myself to be used, betrayed and hurt. I will keep this act real and forever. Anyway, boys only want two things: wealth and sex.

Love is pathetic and lame. As I see those different people in the streets at night or those who stayed overnight at motels making out, only one thing came out of my mind... squandering time. I mean, they're all foolish! They're all stupid enough to waste their virginity to a total stranger.

I'm sure that I'll never ever regret after this. What's there to regret? What kind of person would ever regret making love at a young age? I bet only a prostitute would or are you thinking of something or rather someone else?

I promise myself not to easily fall in love; wait for the right moment for the right person to come. Yes, that's what I promised my dad during his burial ceremony. There's actually a reason for it. You know what? I admit I fall in love once. I tell you again, just once. Well, I found out he betrayed me and so, I left him. I believe that happy endings and stuffs like 'he'll come back for you because he loves you' only exists in movies, animes and books; in the real world? There are none. You have to fight, struggle and work for survival –that's reality. A true prince falling in love with you with a golden heart –that's fantasy. What I'm trying to say is, prince are for princesses and there is no hell way you'll be able to find a perfect prince in your life. Name one and I'll totally be proud of you.

The thing is what people think of now for their ideal man and woman are their beauty and wealth. Even if you don't have the attitude as long as you have the two, you pass the requirements and all that is left for you to do to have him fully is to give him what he wants –your body; commitments? He'll never agree. After you gave him the night, wait and see if he still wants to be with you. One thing I also noticed, try telling someone 'I Love You' and see if you'll get something more than a nod and something like a 'yeah' word or sound. If you do, you must be the luckiest person in the whole universe, well, except if it's your parents you're asking.

I made my way through the crowd of people in the streets because living in an urban country with lots of artists, you get what I mean –crowds and fans from different places came crashing down in this place. I was drinking, as usual, my favorite strawberry shake when a diehard fan suddenly bumped me, making my drink sloshed to someone unknown. I fell my butt hard on the ground and my glasses were out of place when I heard gasps and murmurs. I turned up and saw a man glaring towards me; he has jet black hair and a pair of tantalizing ruby eyes. Great! I just spilled my strawberry shake on the famous singer Natsume. What next?

I slowly stood up and fixed my glasses while staring at him, seriously staring at him. He raised his brow, "So, aren't you going to apologise?"

I don't know what really got into me but I think my stubbornness arouses and I didn't answer. I turned on the other side. There was silence until I heard girls screaming and others already fainted. I flip back to his direction but was met by his white dirty jacket. "Clean it since you're the one who dirtied it. Here's my address. Just deliver it there. If I'm not home, just give it to the maids so that they could re-wash it but call a day before you come" he said, throwing the piece of paper to me like I'm some garbage or something before turning around. Good thing he wears another black Dickies shirt. I was flushing because of anger that I finally couldn't take it and throw the damned shirt back at him. Girls glared at me but I don't care. He turned back and glared too, "You know that I could file a case against you, right?"

I smirked, he raised a brow, "If you are to file a case, mister, file it to the person who bumped me"

"It's your fault for drinking shakes when you know that it could happen in this crowd"

"And it's your fault for being arrogant and proud, strolling around without any disguises and blocking the road!" I countered. He was speechless. Indeed, he didn't expect that to happen. I dusted my clothes and gave a 'humph' expression before leaving the flabbergasted personality along with the jaw dropped crowd.

END of POV

"What do you wish to do to her, sir?" his trusted and hot agent / best friend named Ruka who was surprisingly in a disguise said, "Are you going to file a case against her?"

He sneered, "No but can you please research about her. That girl just made my day" he uttered sarcastically but the truth is he really is interested on the brunette.

"Right away sir" he said before leaving.

Hours later at his house, he was holding a pen and paper. He's supposed to think of some lyrics for his next album but all that goes inside his great head is the thing that happened to him on the streets earlier. 'Curse her' he said under his breath when there was a knock on the door. He ordered the person to come and it turned out to be just Ruka. "Here are the files, Natsume" he said, handing him some documents. He said 'Natsume' since the singer doesn't want formalities inside his house. He isn't actually that proud and arrogant, you know. He just left his disguise at home, Ruka forgot to get it and their new car accidentally broke. The reason is unknown which made him not in the mood earlier and that girl just has to add his anger.

"Mikan Yukihira, huh?" he said

Ruka, hearing the name, obscurely sweat dropped "Yeah, it's really shocking that the girl you accidentally quarreled is the only niece of your manager Kazu. I think she really is good in keeping her disguises"

"But I don't think she wore disguises" he replied

"Oh, you think so? Wearing simple clothes is already her disguise" he answered his reply

"Oh, how do you know?" Natsume asked suspiciously

"N Nothing, it's just obvious. That style c can be used for disguises p plus she's wearing glasses which are not supposed to be. A-According to the documents, her eyes are well and clear, Natsume" he said, stuttering

"What is wrong with you? You're suddenly nervous and all," he commented

"This is nothing. I'll leave" he said before swiftly exiting himself. Natsume sighs.

Days later, fate has bound the three of them to meet again in a five star restaurant when her uncle Kazu asked her to. Actually, I can't say fate since it was the crimson singer who actually invited his manager that he'll treat him along with whoever he wants to bring. Natsume already expects that he'll be going with her since it was written in her files how close she is to her uncle before and after her pa died. Motioning to sit, Mikan was speechless while glaring at her 'now labeled' enemy. He smirked. "It's really fortunate for us to meet again" Nothing but cold stares were her answers. His lips angled, forming a mocking smile. Kazu sweat drop. "Mikan, you already met Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Unfortunately uncle" she replied. Kazu kept silent not until…

"Sorry I'm late Natsume. I was-" he looked at the girl sitting as she too looked at the blond boy with deep and concerned azure eyes.

"Ruka, its good you're here" Kazu greeted as he gulped watching the stares of Ruka to her then vice versa.

"I should go," she excused herself while wiping her mouth with a napkin and pushing back her chair before she broke into a small run away from them.

Ruka just gripped her now empty chair tighter, his head facing down as he gave out a deep sigh. Natsume, after a few seconds, pushed back his chair too as he was about to coolly go after her who, he thinks, isn't still that far yet Ruka stopped him by grabbing his arm. "What is wrong with you, Ruka? You're really weird even after you gave me that document about-"he noticed Kazu staring at them, "shakes" _Of all the excuses I could think of, why shakes? _He mentally slapped himself. Ruka just shrugged and breathe out. Kazu kept silent. Obviously, he knew about his niece's sudden behaviors

**To Be Continued**

**I know I kept on asking but please review. I tell you this will be a very short story. ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha-ha! A friend of mine, who already knows the whole plot, told me that maybe it's good if the title was shake. Ha-ha! Just a little advice, prepare some tissues if you're a very sentimental person.**

_**Chapter two**_

The next day, early morning, Natsume and Mikan met on the park by accident. She needs peace while he needs somewhere to be with. So maybe this time, I guess its fate's work if ever you believe in stuffs like that. Mikan was sitting on the bench while he was slowly driving his new personal car, giving himself time to scrutinize and enjoy the peaceful silence of the place when he spotted her. They both didn't wear disguises since that place was abandoned. He stops and parks his car somewhere else before heading to her direction. Clearly, she looks like she's out to space. He cleared his throat to gain attention. She flips to see him but instead of boiling in anger, she asked him sadly, "What are you doing here?"

"Whoa! I thought you're the hyper kind of girl. What happened to your spirits, little girl?" he teased and in a matter of nanoseconds, she snapped back to her usual cold but immature self.

"Did you just called me 'little girl?'" she asks irritably, rolling her eyes

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I did. Are you deaf?" he mockingly replied

"You know, I wouldn't call myself 'little'. I'm practically the same age as you" she answered, obviously starting to get angry. He slowly sat next to her, laughing and smirking. "See, your already back to your own self. Instead of being angry, you should thank me," he uttered as he messed her hair. She glared at him, "Do you think you could easily do that on me?" He laughs. "There's nothing funny" she rolled both eyes again as she turned to the other direction. Moments of silence ruled between them, not until she motioned to stand up and leave. He stops her. She gawks at him. "What's up with you and Ruka yesterday?" he asks out of the blue. She didn't reply but instead shrugged off his grip and continued walking. He sighs.

An hour later, Natsume needs to meet up with Kazu because of practice and recording. He came half an hour earlier and so does his manager –heck! Kazu is always early since Natsume's recording studio is actually owned by him so the place was also regarded by him as his office and etc. By the way, Natsume already knows how timely his manager is. In fact, the reason of his promptness is because he wants to talk to him about something, about her.

"You're a little bit early today Natsume, aren't you? Did you have a bad dream or" Kazu couldn't finish his sentence when he started speaking

"Is it okay if I want to talk to you about Mikan?" he asks

He hesitated at first, "Sure, what do you want to know about my niece?" he questioned as he guided him to the lobby of the building where the two of them sat on the sofa. I tell you, just the two of them. It isn't actually just the lobby –it's divided into two. They stayed on the private suite, the place where they usually and comfortably converse about private stuffs since it's sound proof which means no one could hear about their topic.

"What's going on between her and Ruka? Do they have a past or" Now, it was his turn to stop his sentence since Kazu automatically butted in.

"Yes, they do have a past" he monotonously replied. Natsume cocked an eyebrow, telling him to continue but Kazu shrugged, "You know that she'll kill me if I tell a soul about this," he uttered

"I'm not yet dead. I have a body so tell me," he boringly and emotionlessly replied. Kazu gulped and nods before proceeding.

"It started like this…"

_FLASHBACK_

Mikan, months ago, was still a happy person. Like everyone else, she was eager to know and study about love and feelings. Take note, love and feelings and not the S word. She wants an adventure. I guess it's a sign of puberty and being mature? She noticed her childhood friends already had their own partners in life except for, of course, her. Anna with Yuu, Sumire with Koko, Nonoko with Mochiage, Misaki with Tsubasa and Luna with Kounji and during their reunions, she was the OP, a shorter term for Out of Place. But she has patience until…

Mikan was walking on the same road where she accidentally spilled a shake onto Natsume back in Chapter One. Actually, what happened in Chapter One is actually a reincarnation of when she met the first one, him, Ruka. But there was a slight difference, Ruka automatically forgave her. Afterward, they talked and walked together not minding what people think and just followed where they feet lead them.

Destiny binds the two of them that time too. They keep on meeting each other by accident until she fell for him and he same with her. Days of their constant meeting and greeting, he finally asks her out –ask her to be his girlfriend. Mikan thinks he's a good guy so she said 'yes' even though how against her father was of him. She disobeyed and still keeps on secretly meeting him. They didn't do anything though but as their everyday meeting continues, she keeps on falling and falling and falling deeply in love with him and his was now unknown.

Now, during their reunions, she wasn't the OP but Luna is. She actually committed PMS with Kounji and later, he left her. She was dumbstruck, unable to think clearly of what she'll do especially when she's caring a baby –their baby due to their reckless and early PMS. She keeps on crying, day and night. The others were busy while Mikan was not even though she keeps on meeting him. She cares for Luna that she was always there for her, well, except if it's time to meet Ruka.

Days later and she thought all was well. Mikan felt sorry when she finds out Luna aborted her first baby. Kounji still didn't shows up. Because of boredom, though Luna already met Ruka, Mikan invited her to come with her in her everyday meet with him. The others in the gang were still busy. She agrees.

One night, Mikan's father was out of the country for a business meeting and her mom was also busy so she was free. They decided to hang out that night, the three of them. She came in very late since it's going to be her to prepare everything since she's the one who invited them though the venue was in Luna's apartment. And the moment she turned the knob that leads to her room, an unexpected scene flashed right before her. She saw Luna whole body naked in her own bed and, bare-chested but with pants on, Ruka right on top of her. He was kissing her, they were making out. Her reflexes were fast that she immediately turned and leave the room. Unfortunately, Ruka noticed her presence and stopped before following her, clutching his shirt that was previously on the floor. He grabbed her arm and tried to start explaining his side but didn't have the chance to. She slapped his face hard right after he held her arms. Her eyes were red and the expensive wine she just bought, she immediately banged it on the walls, making it break and spill the liquid red inside. He flinched in embarrassment and terror. Because of her heart was in pain, she cried in front of him. She really wept hard as she said, "Do you know how painful it is if the person you trust and the friend you're always there with betrayed you? Do you know how hard it is?" She was screaming like a person who has just experienced something very terrible, a lunatic, as she gripped his shirt while her body gradually descended on the floor then covering her eyes with her palms. Luckily, only the three of them were inside the building. Ruka felt sorry for her and angry for himself. He apologised as he offered his hand to help her but she just slapped it away and glared at him before she automatically stood up and ran further away.

That night, at her house, she kept on crying and her mom was worried. That time, her dad also called to check them most especially her. Yuka answered for her and when he heard it, he hangs the line. If it's Izumi we're talking about, he's really a good dad. When he hears that his Mikan is in pain, he'll stop whatever he does, important or not just to comfort her and this one is really a major upset for his part –seeing his only daughter very much in pain for not heeding his advice. And you know what? Life's so cruel. The plane he's taking crashed on the mountain side slid and finally exploded in the waters and nothing but a silver cross necklace with a word Yukihira at the back was found. Though how much they tried to convince he's still alive but they know it's impossible –very impossible since where the plane last landed was the great Pacific Ocean. Since his body was never found, the one they buried was the necklace. During his ceremony, she made a promise –that promise. But ever since that night in Luna's apartment, neither Ruka nor Luna showed in her face again not until Natsume invited them and his best friend in that dinner.

A news actually came to her that he became a well-known agent of a famous singer but she didn't expect the singer to be Natsume and she also heard that Luna died –eventually, she just killed herself. She felt guilty maybe? I mean, who wouldn't be? After realizing the thing she just did, betraying Mikan, a friend –her friend who was always there for her through good and bad times, who wouldn't feel guilty and regretful of the shameful thing she did? Only a heartless and masochist person would.

_END of FLASHBACK_

**To Be Continued**

**I felt slightly sorry for Luna actually. Ha-ha! Well, I pity her.**

**Sorry to those people who noticed of this chapter being republished, I accidentally deleted this chapter early this morning and when I checked the Document Manager, it wasn't also there since I remembered I also erased it last night. ^^ Peace! Sorry for my clumsiness! There are a few changes though the thought is still the same! ^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three**_

After Natsume heard about her story from Kazu, he couldn't sleep that night. What he felt for Mikan is more than pity. He also felt angry to his best friend. He didn't know that Ruka was that kind of a person, the kind that has the guts to hurt girls. He thought, since his face looks like a gentleman, that he really is one gentle person. The next day, he ignored the blond boy agent. But Ruka didn't say anything. He neither protested nor asked Natsume's sudden ignorance on him. He figured out that maybe he already knows the whole truth and suddenly felt guilty again. Thinking about that night, Ruka kept on telling his self how stupid he is for betraying her.

But hours had passed and Natsume couldn't bear the uneasy silence. Though he is much more like a person who wants peace but this isn't the quiet he wants. This is something else. It gives him anxiousness, uproar, tense. He also keeps on fighting his mind to know what really happened. He shouldn't commit rash judgement and hear the side of his friend. He gradually and coldly went to his desk, Ruka's personal desk and room. The golden-haired boy flinched when he noticed his sudden expressions walking towards him –a cold, deadly and killer countenance.

Natsume raised his eyebrow and smirked. Ruka kept his head down. "You know why I'm finally here in front of you Ruka. I demand an explanation and don't you dare give me that plastic face of yours!" he yelled, Ruka still kept his head down, speechless. Natsume smirked again. "You know what, I actually thought you were an angel but I think now, you're a devil in disguise" he started backing out. Ouch! It hurts for Ruka's part. He knows the whole truth and yet he doesn't want to tell them. He's hesitating. He knows he tried but they wouldn't buy his story.

What really happened is…

_FLASHBACK_

Ruka was the first one to come inside Luna's apartment. She was there, still dressed in a beautiful outfit. He complemented her beauty and she nods which means a 'thank you' to his words. He scanned the room and he thought that Mikan was already there since some drinks were prepared already in the long white table. He confirmed her presence by asking Luna if she really is there but she shook her head. He asked her again where the beers came from and she just told him that it was what's on her fridge. He nods. They patiently waited for her to come but they were already hungry. And since only beers and no food were there, they decided to drink. He took a little amount because he doesn't want to do anything reckless after especially if Mikan is not around. He doesn't want that if later she comes, she could find something unexpected. He loves her like how she loves him but again, life is so cruel.

Luna was already very drunk. He tried to keep his distance away from her. He knows how in pain she is. Mikan told him but instead of comforting her, he stayed back. He knows that maybe what he doesn't want to show would happen if he goes near a drunken girl person. Luna keeps on drinking and drinking until she finished the whole four bottles. Ruka sighs and went near the window. Her room was on the topmost floor that he could spot kilometres away her car. He, then, told Luna to clean up. He helped her. She carried the bottles back to the kitchen when it slipped out of her hands. It broke and she wounded her own foot. Ruka immediately searched for some clothes but there wasn't any. He even wondered why she doesn't have any fabric or first aid kits in her room and he figured out that this isn't where she is always staying. Luna both has a house and an apartment. All her things, clothes are in her house since it's where she always stays. She rarely visits her apartment building. Only big fixtures were there. They chose the apartment since it was wide because of the lack of things. It was also neat and tidy because of rarely used.

Ruka, without a choice, removed his white shirt. He ordered Luna to sit in her bed while he gets some ice and water. He first cleaned her wound by water and dried her feet by his shirt. He, then, wrapped the ice and placed it near the cut to reduce inflammation. But what struck and shock him most was Luna pushed him and the ice. She was so drunk and was completely out of herself that she started stripping. Every time she loosens a part of her dress, Ruka place it back. They keep on arguing about that until she pushed him again and effortlessly and swiftly removed everything that covered her body. Ruka knows that it's a sin so he immediately covered his eyes and start to walk away when she automatically grab him.

Because of the impact, he slammed hard on top of her bulgy chest and accidentally kissed her lips. He struggled to get out but her grip was strong and the most horrible thing he wished wouldn't happen, happened. Mikan turned the knob, saw them and immediately judge Ruka by being a traitor. He tried explaining but she wouldn't listen. Days after, Luna sends her letters, messages and calls to vindicate Ruka but she wouldn't answer. Indeed, she felt guilty. She's the reason of their fight and she'll never forgive her or forgive herself. After days of reaching out and struggling to explain to her what really happened but failed to do so, she killed herself –thinking that she doesn't deserve to live in this world.

_END of FLASHBACK_

As Natsume was about to exit the room, Ruka called out. He said that he'll tell him everything and he did tell him everything. He didn't expect that Natsume would believe him. They both sigh.

"Sorry for judging you immediately," the raven-haired singer apologised while looking at his downcast friend "Don't worry Ruka, I'll find a way," Natsume squeezed his hand and ensured him before standing up again and leave the room.

The next day, he personally went to her house but who answered him was her mom. Yuka told him that she went to the park. It was both an expected and unexpected answer. He thanked her and immediately drove off to the place where her mother told him. Indeed, she was there sitting on the bench where they also accidentally meet the day before yesterday. He walked near her. She turned to him and didn't utter a word anymore. Minutes later, they talked. Obviously, Natsume knows how to cheer her up which actually made her shock. And a few minutes later, you could already see Mikan laughing because of his unknown words which made her double shocked. Never did she know that the person she known and labelled as 'enemy' is actually the one that could make her laugh again this hard.

**To Be Continued**

**How was it?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four**_

For days, Natsume keeps on visiting Mikan personally in her estate. And every time he visits her, Yuka couldn't help but smile noticing how her daughter's mood changes to her old self –blabber and bubbly self. She thought that maybe Mikan finally found another person, a person that would totally be loyal to her. She doesn't know what the singer got but every time she's with him, she's always cheered up. His visits some time in a day already became his hobby and habit, and her expectations. Yuka can't help but be proud of both Natsume and Mikan up to the point that she decides to confront her daughter later one night about how she felt towards the raven.

"Mikan, can I talk to you for a sec?" her mom asked her as she knocked on her open door that leads to her room. She was fixing the contents, arranging is the right term, inside her wardrobe. She turned to the door and found her mom looking at her. She didn't reply but a nod. Yuka hesitantly motioned forward and sat in her pink bed. She sighs. Mikan, despite of being busy, noticed her mom's sudden gesture so she asked her.

"Why? What's wrong mom?" she stopped what she was doing and turned to her mom who just shook her head and breathe out. "Nothing"

"Oh, come on. I know there's something wrong" Mikan teased and begged her mom to tell her what's wrong, a gesture she hasn't done for quite some time already, not after Natsume came in which is actually a good thing. 'Natsume really did his job well. Mikan is back to her usual self' Yuka uttered in her thoughts. Later, she immediately laughed because of the rare puppy dog eyes of Mikan. She actually looks cute when she does that.

"I thought that 'baby dog eyes' is already extinct," Yuka teased.

"Yeah, I never knew that it can still influence someone that hard," she laughs, another rare action, "Maybe it can still, don't you think? I bet it's also the reason why Natsume suddenly gave in to my pleas earlier today," and she kept on laughing.

Yuka sweat drop. She was happy, yes, but also worried for her daughter. She might turn into something like a lunatic or worse. She cleared her throat. Mikan tapered her laugh when she sees her mother was serious.

"So, what is it really?" she asked again

"Mikan, are you falling in love with the famous singer?" Yuka confirmed. Mikan just raised her brow. Actually, she hasn't thought of falling in love to him not until her mom says so. She was hesitating. She's not sure but she's sure happy whenever he's around. He comforts her and she thinks he isn't that bad after all. Still, what if he's like Ruka? That's her first impression towards him too before, right? And what if it goes the same way for Natsume? She doesn't know what to do. She sighs.

Yuka gave a comforting smile. "It's okay Mikan," she hugs her, "But you have to remain some of your heart's pieces so if you'll be hurt again, you still have something for yourself" she caressed her hair. Mikan looked her mom straight in the eyes and nods.

The following day was different. As Natsume was to head out of his house, opening the door, Mikan was outside smiling. "I was about to ring the doorbell," she said. Natsume cleared his throat, obviously he's stuttering. Mikan raised her brow. She looked over his shoulders and found something again unexpected. She heavily breathes out and stomp her way out. Natsume ran forward, grabbing her arms, calling her name.

"Mikan, wait! Let me explain"

**To Be Continued**

**You know, it's really good if you listen to the song while reading it. I did it like a thousand times. Read while listen, replay the song then read it again. Reviews to those who want to review and appreciate this story. I'll accept whatever it is because I admit I'm not perfect.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five**_

The following day was different. As Natsume was to head out of his house, opening the door, Mikan was outside smiling. "I was about to ring the doorbell," she said. Natsume cleared his throat, obviously stuttering. Mikan raised her brow. She looked over his shoulders and found something again unexpected. She heavily breathes out and stomp her way out. Natsume ran forward, grabbing her arms, calling her name.

"Mikan, wait! Let me explain"

Mikan forcefully turn to him, she took a deep breath, released it and crossed both arms. "Look, I get it that Ruka is staying in your house. I just got to go because I don't want to see his freaking face," she said very coldly, deadly and emotionlessly. Natsume sweat drop as Ruka came out of the house. He couldn't look straight in her eyes. If he does, he'll remember the thing that happened months ago. Mikan glared, at him, which made him flinch and embarrass more. Natsume snapped her out and told her through a gaze to look at him. Luckily, she did so.

Minutes later, Natsume guided her inside the house so they could talk. Surprisingly, she followed. They sat around the big round table. Ruka was uneasy. Mikan was smirking while Natsume was just speechless. The raven-haired guy cleared his throat. Mikan turned to look at him. "Ruka, explain your side" he instructed but Mikan shrugged, "Why does he have to? I perfectly know what happened months ago. The image is still clear in my eyes as if I just watched it yesterday like a movie on my flat screen TV" Mikan yelled. Ruka recoiled.

"I'm neither a judge nor a lawyer but I command you to listen to what he has to say," Natsume uttered, glaring daggers at her then at him, "Don't waste my time"

Mikan 'humphed' while she rolled both eyes, "Well, if your time is that precious, why can't you just let me leave peacefully?"

"Shut up, will you?" Natsume said, obviously irritated by her. She smirks, "Well, Mr. Smart Guy, as a matter of fact I'm just waiting for him to speak but he's not yet speaking which makes me a little bit annoyed waiting as what you just felt" she said in a matter of fact tone. Natsume, having the realization that she was actually waiting for Ruka to speak for minutes already, nudge the blonde silently sitting beside him. After he did so, Ruka turned to him as if he just returned to planet Earth. Natsume glared at him and shift his gaze to Mikan. "Well, she's waiting" he added.

After Ruka mustered all his courage, he finally narrated to Mikan all that happened like how he told Natsume days ago. As he finishes, she sneered. "Still, it's your fault for being an idiot! You still kissed her" she said sadly

Ruka managed a joke, "What? You're jealous because I gave my _first_ kiss to Luna?" (AN: That means, Mikan still haven't given to anyone her first kiss yet, Ruka accidentally to Luna and Natsume to none)

She glared at him again and rolled both her eyes. "Never speak in front of me her name again". Ruka frightfully nods. Natsume gave a small chuckle. Mikan, finally bursting out, pushed back the chair and started exiting herself. Ruka just sat there. Natsume glared at him. _God! How many times Ruka did receive a glare today? Ha-ha. _Getting what he meant, he also pushed back his chair and ran to her. Natsume laughed when he was already out of sight. 'What an idiot' he thought. He hesitantly followed them a few minutes after and saw them just on his lawn… hugging. Mikan finally cried. 'I know I'll just be hurt by this,' he thought, 'But I have to do what's right' he sighs before going back inside the house.

A month has passed. Mikan surprisingly disappeared. Ruka said she went shopping abroad for a month. Natsume sweat drop. 'She went to abroad just to shop?' he mentally slapped himself. He tried asking the blonde what happened to them back in the lawn but he wouldn't answer. He just shrugged off the thought. Indeed, he felt regretful for ever doing that. Over the days when he keeps on visiting her, his feelings toward her has grown fully no matter how he tries to ignore it.

After he finished rehearsing his voice, he went to his desk instead of going to the lobby and recreational room. Pulling back the drawer, he got their picture. The venue was on her house back to the time when she was so demanding to take both their pictures. He denied at first but her puppy dog eyes totally got into him so he had no choice but to agree. And now, she's already back with Ruka. Although they wouldn't say anything but he's a hundred percent sure that they're back with each other. He shrugged off the thought and placed back the frame before closing his drawer.

Another hour later and Ruka went to his desk. He raised his brow. He was panting.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked him

"Nothing, it's just that I only got a few minutes to pick her up and I couldn't make it. I still have to prepare a 'welcome back' party for her at a restaurant" he said, obviously panicking

"And why are you here?" he questioned. Ruka smiled and told him what he was already expecting to hear.

"Can you pick her up? Please, I have no time. I still have to reserve the restaurant. Just bring her there. Bye!" then Ruka suddenly vanished to thin air after scribbling the address of the restaurant on a paper. He sighs and checking his watch, he pushed back the chair and exited the building. Unknown to him, someone was watching him while hiding somewhere unknown. 'I hope this will work,' the person thought, closing his phone after calling someone before heading back inside the edifice.

Minutes later, Natsume was already on the waiting section. Of course, he was impatiently waiting for a brunette to pass through. Fans started crowding around him since he forgot again to put on a disguise. Later, he spotted the person he wants and quickly went beside her and wrapped her waist. "What are you doing here Natsume? I thought it'll be Ruka who'll get me?" she said.

"Shh… Will you buy this act for a while so that these stupid girls will stop bugging me?" he replied in a whisper. Mikan nods while giving out a small chuckle. Seriously and surprisingly, the fan girls started backing out as they gave way for them to pass.

They went straight to the parking lot. Mikan actually has a lot of things that clearly states she enjoyed shopping outside. Natsume rolled both his eyes. But as they reached the parking lot, his car was gone. Obviously, there aren't any transport cars that'll pass by since it's not travelling day and the airport is miles away from the city proper and there aren't any house nearby. Natsume angrily threw his keys, clearly mad. He looked at his phone, hoping that the signal is high though he's expecting it to be low. To Mikan, it's not just the signal she's worried about but also her batteries. At the airport, during mornings, the CP signal is very high but when it reached four pm, it's the exact opposite. "Is this some sort of a prank?" he yelled. Mikan was worried too. It was five in the afternoon when she arrives and it'll be how many hours after they'll reach town by foot plus she's got tons of baggage. Nevertheless, they stayed in the airport hoping that in the morning, they'll have a signal. They hid in the restroom first until the building closes and the lights turned off, they went out. Though it's not natural for airports to close but just their luck, the people aren't expecting for a flight because of the sudden change of weather.

They were already alone except for the guards at the main entrance. They sat on one of the benches. The two of them remained quiet, expecting for the other to speak first and surprisingly, he began. "What kind of thought is that? Going abroad just to shop," he teased. She turned to him and raised her brow.

"So while you were there, you often called Ruka?" he continued, half expecting to be hurt

"No," she said, "I never called him"

"Why? He's your boyfriend, right?" he asked again, slowly closing the distance.

"No," she saw him cocked a brow, "Oh, yeah, he's a friend that's a boy. But if it's the other way around, no" she proceeded, turning to the other side

"I thought you already get his explanation a month ago" he sighed

"Yeah, I do. I get and understand him perfectly," she answered quite sarcastically.

"Then, why didn't you agree to go back to him? You're still that angry?" he gawked down at her

"No," she breathed out, "I did not say 'yes' to him again, not because I'm still angry but because I love someone else. I already told Ruka about it though, the reason why I was crying and hugging him tightly that day. It's because I told him I no longer felt anything for him. But I still thought about it when I was abroad and I was also hoping that he loves me too"

Natsume was speechless. "How about you?" it was her turn to ask.

He changed his gaze away from her as he spoke, "My goal was supposed to correct a friend of mine who made a terrible mistake. The task was simple but I met some complications while doing my mission that I simply can't get over with," he stared at her, their eyes met, "I fell in love with her, the girl that's supposed to be intended for him," he looked away again.

She smirks. "And can I know who the lucky girl is?" she continued staring at him

"She's talking to me right now" She was speechless but she turned to the other side to hide her feelings. Natsume, noticing her emotions, asked her also. "And who was the guy you fell in love with?"

Mikan didn't answer. He thought that it's impossible if it's him. He thought that he sees her glaring disgustingly at her so he stood up and started walking away when she spoke, "The guy was so proud and arrogant that he couldn't bear waiting for my answer so," she stood up, "he stood up and almost wanted to walk away," she teases as she went to him and circled him playfully, arms crossed.

"What do you want?" Natsume accidentally but softly yelled. She tops right in front of him and sneered.

"The guy I love was conceited, cold but slightly fun," she laughed while he turned his head to the other side, "and he's standing right in front of me. He even yelled at me. What a proud guy," she continued. Natsume's eyes widened as he stared back at her. She slowly stepped forward and soothed his face with her soft touch, "I love you"

He smiled as he said, "I love you too" Just then the light, which was previously turned off, was suddenly switched on as Paramore's song _The Only Exception _was played. He gradually bowed low as if inviting her on a waltz. She bowed low too and took his hand. She wrapped his neck with her arms as he with her waist and they slowly started dancing.

"What about your promise to your dad?" he asked out of the blue, "You can't break a promise especially if you made it during a burial ceremony," he continued

Mikan laughed, "Promises are meant to be broken and FYI, dad's not yet dead. That was actually the real reason I went abroad. He has a meeting there and he needed me to explain, etc and accompany him for a while"

Natsume raised his brow, telling her to continue. "When I got home after I talked to Ruka, he was there with mom. He actually took the next flight so he was saved but very heartless when he didn't inform us immediately. It was actually his secretary, who had his necklace, aboard on the plane"

He smiled again as she said, "Even if dad is really dead, I'll still break the promise. I know he'll still be happy," she cupped his cheeks, "You're the only exception of the promise I made" Then they continued dancing, stopped, kissed then dance back again –hugging while waltzing as the song ended.

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing

Oh and I'm on my way to believing

The next thing everybody heard was the top news for how many weeks…

_Famous Japan singer Natsume Hyuuga married his manager's niece, Mikan Yukihira during her birthday, January 1 XXXX_

**The End**

**Hope you like the ending. Like I said, it's better if you're actually listening to the song while reading this one especially the last parts of the chapter. ^^ Sorry if there are wrong grammars and stuffs. I usually don't double check my compositions.  
**


End file.
